


Vices

by junemarquess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemarquess/pseuds/junemarquess
Summary: When a mysterious force threatens the world, it's time for Sana to let out her inner magical girl.





	Vices

As far as Sana was concerned, all was well.

Well, perhaps not all around the world. She was vaguely aware of a dumbass president somewhere in the west and the threat of a northern country's nuclear bombs - though Sana was still fairly certain they didn't actually have any. The world was still plighted with various natural and social issues, but for some reason, on a particular day at 4:32PM, Sana was feeling oddly content with the way things were.

“This exhibit depicts the arrival of christianity into South Korea,” Sana was explaining to some of the visitors. She had been stationed at one of the exhibits of the National Museum of South Korean History for work today, which was considerably less annoying than trying to take people around in tour groups. Infinitely better than manning the kids’ exhibits. Standing for a prolonged period of time in a pristine, white room with oak hardwood floors was a considerably more pleasant fate than attempting to speak over toddlers in the overly colorful playroom of an exhibit.

This particular exhibit was even safely encased behind glass, which meant that Sana wouldn't even have to keep little toddler's grubby hands from touching the artifacts. 

Christianity in South Korea wasn’t one of Sana’s strong suits. She could easily recite everything she knew about the second world war, but religion had never really been something that interested her.

Still, she knew more than enough to entertain the guests, and just enough that she wouldn’t find herself throwing a passionate rant about german hyperinflation and - 

Well, she’d save that for later. 

“So, with the - hey, is this working?” The echo around the room that usually came with each of her words had disappeared, and she was feeling incredibly quiet at the moment. “Sorry everyone, looks like we’re having some technical difficulties..."

Sana grimaced as she pulled the headset off and fiddled with the wires. As she was checking whether the "mute" option was on for the fifth time, the fire alarm started going off, complete with flashing lights, blaring sirens, and a lady's voice instructing everyone to evacuate the building. 

Of course, despite all of the training everyone went through in elementary school to evacuate in an orderly fashion, all of the museum's visitors decided to start pushing and shoving their way towards the exits. In the process, Sana found herself being pushed backwards. 

Pressed flat against the wall, Sana began to slowly shuffle towards the exit, following the flow of everybody else. However, the sound of broken glass soon sent her bolting towards the exit, ready to punch whoever it was that decided to take advantage of the chaos to steal the museum's - 

"Excuse me, Miss Sana!" 

Sana would have liked to think that she put her quest for justice to a skidding halt, but she hadn't been able to accumulate nearly enough speed in the ruckus. Fortunately, her quest for justice wasn't hindered, as she found her boss standing in front of the broken glass, a book in hand.

Finally managing to push her way through the crowd, Sana immediately began checking the stocky old man for scratches from the glass. "Are you okay, Mr. Lee?" =

Mr. Lee, old but steadfast, shook Sana off. "I'm fine. I've got a full head of hair, after all." As well as a long-sleeved shirt and pants to shield himself from the glass. "Sana, listen, this isn't an ordinary emergency." The man shuddered. For the first time ever and only for an instant, he looked his age. He looked scared. "There are dark, terrible energies afoot. You need to take this. You need to defeat him - it - whatever it is." 

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the window?" Sana asked, taking his arm and walking him towards the exit. "We need to get out of here."

"No, I'm fine, Sana. Just take this. Read it. Get out of here and protect us. Please. I've been trying to ask the people passing by - the young, fit ones. They won't stop."

Sana made a face, "Oh, so I'm your last resort, huh?" She snatched the book out of the man's hand, competitive spirit drowning out her common sense, "Well, then, old man, we'll see who's the best at saving the world." 

Mr. Lee smiled. There were few things he could really rely on in life, and Sana's eagerness to prove everyone around her wrong was one of them.

Sana looked down to examine the cover of the book, but a slight tremor in the earth snapped her attention back to finding her way out of the museum. 

She didn't make it far, though, before she and her book caught the attention of one of the curators, who was running downstairs from his office. "Hey! You can't take that!" He yelled over the hustle of the crowd.

"But Mr. Lee said - " Sana pointed over to the broken glass, only to see that her boss had disappeared. Looking back at the curator to see that he was almost within grabbing distance of her, Sana turned and booked it. 

"Stop! Thief!" She heard from behind her. As the exit came in sight, Sana looked behind her to see that the curator had recruited a couple of security guards to join the chase. Muttering several swears under her breath, Sana darted through the door to find that she had fortunately exited through the door closest to the parking lot. 

Thanking several celestial entities along the way, Sana found her car keys, got situated in her car, and drove the fuck out of there. 

“Evil energies…” Sana muttered as she pulled onto the highway. “Sounds like some apocalyptic shit.” Well, the first thing to do was to go to the grocery store and stock up on some provisions. Sana knew she was probably overshooting the urgency of the situation, but better safe than sorry, right?

The sound of sirens from the museum faded away behind her, but one siren persisted. She looked up at her rear view mirror to see the incredibly unwelcome sight of red and blue flashing lights in the distance.

“Shit,” Sana muttered. There was a shopping center in the next exit off - hopefully she could use the ruckus to swing them off.

“Since when did I become a criminal?” Sana wondered as she pulled off, finding a crowded parking lot and tucking her car away in a corner. 

The sound of sirens was still present in the distance, but Sana’s best strategy at the point in time was to camouflage with the shoppers. She looked around her car for a bag and tucked her book away before she went off to stock up on provisions...maybe a tent…

“Hands up!” a voice called from behind her. Sana froze, put her hands up, and slowly turned around to see a blonde girl, slightly shorter than her, in police uniform and pointing a gun at her. “Are you Sana Minatozaki?”

Sana nodded slowly, “Look, I didn’t steal the book. My boss told me to take it. I’m going to take it back as soon as this is all over, but I can’t right now.”

“I’m just arresting you. You can save that for the - uhh - okay, I’m not totally sure who deals with that, but either way, you need to come with me.” 

Sana backed away, “If the person who told me to take this is right, we’re in huge trouble and this book is the only way to save us. I can’t go back with you.” 

“You’d better not run,” the cop said, slowing edging forward to maintain their distance. “Stop moving right now, or - “ A sudden, rosy tinge suddenly engulfed Dahyun’s cheeks. “Um..your top, the button fell and - “

Sana looked down to see that her bra was exposed. “Oops, that’s embarrassing.” She smiled up at her, “Not enough to cause that much blushing though, little miss. I guess you’re new to this whole policewoman bit?” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Could you please just fix it?”

Sana smirked, “Aw, that’s so cute.” She walked up towards the officer slowly, keeping a sharp eye on the officer’s trigger finger.

“Get back, I…” the policewoman pulled out her taser and put her gun away, “I might be a little afraid to use the gun but I’m not too afraid to use this.” 

Sana could hear about a million voices in her head telling her to stop, but for some reason the flustered face of the woman in front of her and the thought that the book would probably activate some superpower or something when she was in trouble was incredibly reassuring.

“You’re really cute, you know,” Sana said, “What’s your name, officer?”

“D-dahyun,” the officer stated, backing up slowly, “My name is Dahyun. Please, turn around so I can just arrest you.” 

“Alright, alright,” Sana said, turning around and putting her hands up. She felt one handcuff click onto a wrist and then immediately spun around, taking Dahyun by surprise and clicking the other cuff around her right wrist. “I think this is why you’re supposed to have two cops with you when making an arrest,” Sana tutted. 

“What the - I can still taser you, you know!” Dahyun protested, digging around for her keys. 

That was true. Fortunately, there were several things Sana could count on in the world. One of those things was that no one who passed a physics class in high school would ever become a cop. 

“You know tasers use electricity, right? Metal  _ conducts _ electricity. I wouldn’t do that unless you want us both to be collapsed and helpless in a parking lot, and in a not-so-safe part of town, at that.” Literally everything Sana had just said was bullshit. She wasn’t even totally sure if tasers used electricity. 

“What are you talking about? This is like the richest community around.”

“Damn right. You got a bunch of privileged boys who don’t know shit walking around not getting in trouble for doing drugs because Mr. and Mrs. Moneybags will sue the souls out of anyone who tries to accuse their precious prince of doing something so despicable,” Sana spoke with a bit too much resentment, “Anyways, look. I’m just a girl trying to save the world. Do you want us all to die?”

Dahyun looked down at the taser, strapped securely into her belt, and then back at Sana. “You have one hour to prove this whole save-the-world thing. Then, I’m taking you to the police station.”

_ Yes! Chance GET! _ Sana cheered silently without even wondering why her thoughts sounded like a Japanese dating sim. “If I prove it, will you come with me on this dramatic journey?”

“Don’t push it.”

Sana pouted, “Fine, fine.” 

With that, she opened her book and started reading. 


End file.
